Music Has Brought Me To Them Vol1
by Autumn Cullen
Summary: Mimi Shidoku was born in Japan, raised... everywhere. Her father moves back to Japan, to stay this time. Ouran high was the only option. When Mimi searches for a place to play her guitar, She finds herself in the crazy world of the host club. Volume 1
1. Cross dresser?

**_Hi! I'm Autumn! I have recently found a love for this glorious Show and this is going to be a series :D I don't own any of the original cast of Ouran High school Host club. I would love to though D: I do own My own characters though. Yes this is going to make sense, I'm not the type of person to just through in a random character and like ruin the whole show. Everything will make sense. You must read for pairinngs : Now onto the first chapter of the First episode of my own Ouran High!!_ **

"Hell no." I grimaced at the hideous dress on the rack.

"Aw come on, please wear it! For mommy?" My mother asked me, her big sapphire eyes pleading.

The pale yellow dress was completely hideous and there was no way in hell I was putting it on. "No. Nope. Wrongo. Not me. No thank you!" I yelled making my decision clear.

Her face changed from pleading to a fake puppy dog face. "Why not Mimi?!" She whined.

"Look at it mom. You know as much as I do that, that hideous thing is un-wearable." I accused pointing at the dress.

"Tada!" Kai busted in to my room. My mother squealed in excitement and ran over to my older brother; she was dazzled of how good it looked on him. His uniform did not match the girls at all. He had a Blue jacket with the Ouran emblem engraved into it, black slacks and a black tie with a purple stripe down it. He smiled gorgeously, his light auburn hair perfectly messy atop his head, and he loosened the tie.

I liked it.

I really liked it. It had major potential, I could use this. I could make this something. "Mom!" I screamed in excitement.

"Yes?" She asked over her shoulder, taking her eyes off of Kai for a bit.

"I could wear the boy uniform!" I said jumping next to Kai, using him as my modeling dummy. "Look! I could wear the jacket, the under shirt but instead of the slacks, I could use my black skirt! And I could definitely fix the tie so when I tie it around, it looks like a bow." I smiled, proud of my idea.

"And mom, Dad did buy an extra boy uniform, it was waaaaay too small, so I got this one. Mimi could fit into though." He nudged me smiling.

"You have to ask your father," She smiled winking at me as she let a silver curl fall from behind her ear. "I think it's a good idea." She kissed my forehead and messed up my blond hair.

"Thanks Mom!" I giggled as I took the excuse for a dress and ran down the hall to my father's office.

"Papa!" I giggled, hugging him and kissing his dark brown hair.

"Mimi! How are you baby?" He asked me, looking up from his work and smiling at me.

"I have a problem; it's the uniform that Ouran high has provided for the girls, for me."

"What's the problem?" He asked me, his glasses falling from his chocolate brown eyes.

"It's disgusting." I complained showing him the dress.

Even he winced at the sight of it; he then laughed and patted my head. "Let me guess, you want to wear something else."

"Yes. The boy uniform. You see I was thinking I could just put on the top of it, then wear a black skirt and use the tie as a bow."

He laughed and took the dress from my hands "I don't mind but…" His phone buzzed and he held up his index finger to me smiling. "Suoh! Just the Chairman I wanted to talk to," He chuckled "My beautiful daughter would like to alter the boy uniform to her liking, for she isn't fond of the girls uniform, she has a certain… taste." He stopped talking to nod, "Yes, yes… I'll even throw 1 million yes your way." His naturally charming laugh always got him his way. "Thank you Chairman." He then gave me 'thumbs up' and winked. I squealed quietly and hugged him; I skipped out of his office and back into my room.

**-Next morning-**

"Mimi! Get your butt up and dressed! We have to go to school!" I heard Kai scream at my door.

I rolled out of bed and brushed my slightly waved blond hair so that the bangs slanted over my right eye and the length of my hair fell right above my breast, which I was afraid was not going to fit inside of the blue jacket, they did. I then put a little eyeliner around my emerald eyes, got dressed quickly, stumbling over myself, snatched my guitar case, threw it over my shoulder and bolted to the kitchen. What got me confused was that school didn't officially start until a couple of weeks and we were still required to go. Odd. My mother drove us to school and Kai and I walked out of the car in awe. The school was like a kingdom.

"Beats public school." I giggled.

"You said it." He laughed as we walked into the palace like building.

"Wow!" I whispered looking around at the gorgeous interior. A swarm off girls in those ugly yellow dresses was heading toward us and I instinctively grabbed Kai's arm. "Mom said that there was a music room here!" I giggled up at him.

"You should find that." He said in monotone, not really listening. He was 'checking out' the girls here. The guys and girls stared at my outfit in equal awe. Some looked outraged, some in admiration, some incredulously, but most of the looks were welcoming.

"Looks like people like the outfit." I giggled looking at Kai. To my annoyance, he wasn't paying attention. "Well it looks like you have things to do. I'm going." I muttered as I let my arm fall from his. As I turned away I felt a strong hand grip my wrist and I was spun around. Kai grabbed my other wrist and looked at me. I looked back, a bit shocked. His actions had caused girls to stop and stare.

"Where are you going?" His voice was full of concern.

I giggled and let my wrist fall from his hands. "Oh Kai, I just want to look around." I hugged my older brother. He hugged me back.

"Okay," he smiled "But if any guy bothers you tell me," He cracked his knuckles and let me go. "Any guy that messes with my little sister will have to deal with me." He chuckled, ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. "Now go."

"Kyaa"s broke out in every direction, from girls with hearts in there eyes.

"Oh he's so protective of his younger sister!"

"Soo hot!!" another swooned.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "You'll make friends soon." I walked away then, looking for the music room. I hummed quietly, my blonde hair swinging, my guitar rested in its case on my back, I was eager to reach the music room, for my fingers were itching to play it. My skirt brushed my upper thigh as I walked and my socks rubbed together at the knees, I stopped to look up at a sign. 'Third music room'

"Wow, I actually found it." I reached for the door knob hastily and turned it quickly, opening the door.

"Welcome." Voices said in unison. I saw seven people dressed up as different 'American' stereo types. A tall blond one was dressed in a very preppy manner, Abercrombie and all; these two orange haired twins were both the typical wangsters, standing back to back. A tiny blond, sitting on a tall black haired guy were dressed as jocks, black face paint in lines under their eyes. The guy with the glasses wore tape on the bridge of his glasses and a sweater vest along with the…girl?

"Huh? What is going on?" I asked them putting my guitar on the floor.

"We are the Host club my princess. We are to here to make every woman happy." The blond one said lifting up my chin. "What type do you prefer? Devilish," He pointed to the twins, "Cool—"

"Wait," I interrupted him "This is a group of six guys and a cross dresser, trying to entertain girls?"

They are went ridged, some were extremely shocked and the girl blushed heavily. "C-Cross dresser?" The blond stuttered.

"Yeah." I skipped over to the girl. "She's a girl, right?"

"N-No." The Twins lied.

"Oh really?" I looked at the girl. "Hmmm. Please excuse me for this." I poked her chest and smiled at the squishiness of it. I laughed as blushes spread across the room. "Any girl with a brain could see that she has boobs," I giggled and bowed to her "I'm sorry..."

"Haruhi." She answered.

"Sorry Haruhi for... that, but do you like only girls or do you...like it here and you're only staying because they are your friends?"

Everyone waited for the answer, the guys seemed to want to know more than I did.

She was blushing, but she was also thinking.

"Neither." She answered. The tall blond wasn't next to me anymore... He had receded to a now dark corner of the room.

What have I gotten myself into?

**_You like it? Review._**


	2. Genius!

The sight of the hyper blond in his corner of woe made me burst into laughter. I clutched my stomach as I doubled over in a laughing fit. I heard Haruhi begin to laugh, giggle by giggle. Then she was doubled over in amusement as was I, both of us were laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Oh god," I began to recover, wiping the tears in my eyes "Haruhi you're hilarious. The way you answered that," I laughed again "They were so anxious-especially the blonde one-for that answer and you were just like 'Denied!'" The scene replayed in my head and I let out my last giggles. The twins laughed with me. "Wow you guys are a funny group."

Haruhi was recovered too. "The fact that you thought that Senpai's corner was funny made me laugh."

"So." I said, standing up straight and putting my arm around Haruhi, leading her to one of the couches in the room. "Why _are_ you here?"

I sat there and listened as she told me of the debt she owed to them, I also listened as she explained to the guys that she did like them and she liked being in the host club, but that's not _why _she was there. They understood. She told me that she got into the school on a scholarship, and that she was known to be the natural type, which I found very ironic and slightly amusing.

"Ha-ha, natural type. Says the girl pretending to be a guy, and is in a club where they are making other obsessed girls 'fall in love' with them. Yeah that's Natural." I smiled and let her finish her story.

I learned that the tall black haired guy with the glasses was a guy named Kyoya Ohtori, as known as 'The Shadow King', sophomore, he was the cool type, and he made a profit off of the obsessed girls in this rich school. He also did nothing if it didn't have benefit for him. The twins were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they were the devilish type, freshmen, and they loved to play ill mannered tricks. Ha! Like me. The short blonde one was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hunny, and the other dark haired was Takashi Morinozuka, Mori. Hunny loved sweet things, Mori acts as if he's Hunny's protector, Hunny was the shota type, while Mori was the Wild type, they are seniors, and both amazing at martial arts.

Then came Mr. Corner of woe.

Haruhi seemed to be hesitant on telling me about him. The twin with the dark hair nudged her, and she began to talk again. His name was Tamaki Suoh and he was in a word… obnoxious. He thought of the host club as his family, he had pronounced Kyoya as mom and Haruhi, his daughter. He is a sophomore as well, the king of the club, he was the prince type, and he has some sick obsession for the "Commoner Life".

"Hm." I stated as the facts and little secrets were all out, "Now that I know your little secret what are you going to do with me?" I then had a wicked idea and I opened my mouth to talk but Kyoya interrupted me.

"That's a very good question." He smiled evilly "You have just heard that I'm an Ohtori right?"

"Yeah. You were right there when she told me…" I smirked, "Mom."

He glowered and looked at me with a scary glare. "You wouldn't want to make trouble with an Ohtori would you?"

"Depends. You wouldn't want to make trouble with a Shidoku would you?" I smiled when I saw his eyes widen.

"Shidoku?"

"The one and only." I smiled and heard the gasps around the room.

"Finally, someone who can play on Kyoya's level," Haruhi smiled. "You can tell people I'm a girl, it doesn't really matter to me."

"HA! I'm not here to one up the Ohtori, our father's are like best friends." My Americanized accent showed and I blushed a bit, "Suoh is my dad's friend too. I'm actually surprised I found you all so quickly. Anyway, I have an idea."

"Do tell." Kyoya asked in an annoyed tone.

"My idea can help you financially." I taunted.

"Oh!" of course he was interested _now_. "What's the idea?"

"You let me into the host club."

The shocked faces told me I was getting a no.

"Think about the possibilities," I smiled "I could be a host for the male population of the school, and you know that the guys in this school are getting kinda peeved that you're stealing all the girls. Nothing perverted, just what you guys do, host. Kyoya… think of the income, and you know how every one has their little act, Tamaki and his princely-ness, and the twins and their _twinsest_ act, I have my own way to attract customers. **(A/N: NOT PERVERTED!! xP) **Watch." My shortness gave me an extra advantage, so I giggled adorably, and held up a peace sign at them. The blushes spread across their faces and I giggled again, for real this time.

"Kawaii!" Hunny squealed, jumping on me. I caught him giggling as I spun around and kissed forehead. He squealed again "Mimi-Chan! Kawaii! You're like a mommy!" He hopped off.

"Adorable!" The twins smiled, still blushing when they ruffled my hair. "She's smart Kyo-senpai."

"She makes a point Kyo-senpai," Haruhi smiled standing next to me. She was only about centimeter taller than me but she seemed taller, "There is a higher population of guys in this school than guys, the guys would pay a lot, and think about the multiple cosplays that we could do now that people would know that there was a girl in the host club, and no Tamaki-Senpai, I won't tell everyone I'm a girl." I watched as Tamaki sunk deeper in his corner of woe. "Oh, and we wouldn't even have to worry about girls getting jealous of her because all of the girls _want_ to be _your_ customers, they don't want to host other guys, and they would see her as a threat because they think we see her only as a club member."

"That's an amazing idea Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly, rushing out of his corner to take Haruhi by the shoulders. She shook him off lightly.

"It's not my idea Senpai! Did you not listen to the whole conversation? It was Mimi's idea."

"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Woe." I smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"It's Tamaki." He muttered.

I closed my eyes, giggling, while I covered my mouth, "You're funny Tamaki." When I opened my eyes everyone, including Haruhi, was blushing and had big watery eyes.

"It's perfect!" Tamaki laughed.

"She's funny, and cute!" Kaoru laughed, snaking his arm around my shoulders.

"Can we keep her Mom?" Tamaki said putting on a puppy dog face.

"Pleeeeeease?" Hunny and The twins begged, Hikaru hugging me and Hunny hugging my leg, and Kaoru still with his arm around me.

"The idea sound genius." Kyoya said in an approving tone, he held out his hand. They all let me go so I could go shake his hand, I smiled as our palms met and I shook his hand, in a triumphant glee.

"Welcome to the host club!" They all said in perfect harmony.

This is going to be an interesting year.

_**Like it? Review! And I have a poll for you all… Who should Mimi fall in love with? And who should fall in love with her? Your votes count. :DD**_

_**-Autumn Cullen**_


	3. Mrs Woe!

We all our separate ways to go home, Hikaru and Kaoru went in there limo as did Hunny, Mori and Kyoya. I had texted Kai and told him I was going to be walking home with Haruhi, and of course Tamaki _had _to walk his precious daughter home.

"So what types of games do Hikaru and Kaoru play?" I asked as we walked out of Ouran's gates.

"Ill intentioned ones!" Tamaki yelled.

"Like…?" I asked, a bit more curious.

"Like," He thought, "Hmmm, Oh! Like they had a game to find out Haruhi's weakness before sunset that time in the beach, I won, but I never did get those middle school photos of her." He smiled triumphantly.

"What?! You played a game to get my middle school pictures?!" Haruhi screamed at the top of her lungs, stopping and spinning around to look at Tamaki in the eye.

"I… Uh… Um… Gah! Haruhi!" Hew screamed as she stormed angrily away.

"Just go home Senpai!" She screamed still walking. I gave Tamaki an apologetic look.

"I'll talk to her. That was dumb of you to just blurt out, but I know you can't really help it," I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled, while putting my hand on his shoulder, "Just think about this," I smirked "She wouldn't be this upset if you weren't that important to her."

That made his eyes light up, "Does this mean that I'm important to Haruhi?!"

I giggled and winked at him, "Maybe. See you tomorrow Mr. Woe!"

"It's Tamaki!" He yelled as I ran after Haruhi. "I'll see you!"

I finally caught up to her and I tried to keep pace with her fast strides. "Now Haruhi, we both know that Tamaki's a pea brained idiot, but you know he had no intention of hurting you."

"I know but he's such an idiot, calling me his daughter… He's not my dad! And my middle school pictures?! I could understand Hikaru and Kaoru, but Tamaki? He's always confusing me, like that magazine…" She cut her self short, hoping I didn't hear that last part.

"Magazine?" I was starting to get things now.

The silence between us was deafening.

"Hey Haruhi… When Tamaki touches you, or just talks to you, what do you feel?" I asked.

"Happy I guess, and I always feel like I have a sudden cold whenever he touches me, or does nice things for me. Which is weird because Hikaru and Kaoru always do those—" I interrupted her with my giggles. "What?" She asked me, a light blush evident on her pale face.

"Haruhi, you love him." I smiled up at her.

"N-NO! Why do you think that?! Is it because I answered those magazine questions with a yes?! Be cause that magazine was broken! It had to be, there is no way I could love him."

"Oh yeah? Then what would you do if I told you he loved you too?" I smirked and watched her expression turn bright red.

"I would say that's a lie. He only loves me as a daughter." She stubbornly stated crossing her arms and letting her blush burn her cheeks.

I sighed, "And the drama of The Ouran High Host Club took a huge plot twist. Mrs. Cross dresser had suddenly turned into Mrs. Woe! Will she ever realize her true feelings for Mr. Woe?! Find out on the next episode of—" I teased, pretending to be a T.V announcer's voice, until she punched my arm and laughed at my joke.

"I know my true feelings for you!" She laughed, and kept punching my arm playfully.

"That you love my sparkling personality, and the fact that I just made you realize you love Tamaki?" I dodged the next punch and giggled, rubbing the spot that was sure to be a bruise tomorrow.

"Like him. I like him. Not love." She finally gave in, a small a smile on her lips.

"Wow you did it! You realized!" I hugged her tightly.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked turning my head as if I was a confused puppy.

"Get me to open up to you like that? I never do that to _anyone._" She stopped walking when we reached an apartment building, I stopped with her.

"I don't know really. I guess I just laid out the Mimi charm on ya'." I giggled, throwing my head back accidentally hitting my head on my guitar. "Ouch!" I chortled at my clumsiness and rubbed my head.

"Oh!" She huffed reaching out her hands in slight shock "Are you okay Mimi-chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a huge klutz." I smiled as I followed her up the stairs and in front of a brown door on the pink apartment building. "You live here?" I asked smiling.

"Well yeah… I told you I was poor." She sighed opening the door. "You can come in."

"Ha-ha. That's not why I asked dummy. I asked because that means we live near each other." I said pointing the building next to her apartment building.

"You live in the condominium?!" She was extremely shocked.

"Yes? Is there something wrong with that?" I asked her, a tiny bit offended.

"Didn't you say you were a Shidoku?" She was still shocked.

"I am a Shidoku!" I said putting my thumb to my chest, pressing almost too firmly on my jacket, I would have to get the shirt tailored to be a tiny bit bigger, my chest couldn't take this tiny shirt, I may be short but I did not have a flat board chest like Haruhi, she could fit in this shirt easily. "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I use my money recklessly like our friends. My brother and I have requested to not be spoiled. When we lived in America we had to go to public school and we realized that the 'commoner life' was really fun. We had to work for everything, and that was really cool, well to me at least. Kai still likes to use his luxuries. Kai and I loved our normal house in America, and so we wanted to have a normal house here. My mom didn't really like that idea so we both settled on a very nice condominium. I like it, I can't stand mansions… we had one in France and… ugh it was creepy." I explained taking off my shoes, and guitar, walking inside.

"Woah. That's… wow. I never thought I'd meet a rich person like you." She smiled walking into her kitchen. I took a look around her house and instantly fell in love with it.

"Kawaii! Haruhi! Your house is adorable!" I complemented loudly so she could hear me from the other room, while I looked in her fridge.

"Well thank you." A male voice said. I quickly lifted my head to look at the voice and clumsily knocked my head on the inside of the refrigerator. "Ow." I rubbed my head again as I moved slowly out of the fridge, blushing. "Oh honey! Are you okay?!" The voice squealed. I turned to look at a very… pretty man. He was dressed in nice woman clothes. Haruhi ran into the room, in girlish clothes now, she had a worried face on.

"I'm fine," I smiled reassuringly, holding my out my hand for him to shake "I'm Mimi," I giggled.

"Ryoji Fujioka, but call me Ranka." He smiled, the makeup on his face making him like a cute woman.

"I guess what they said was right, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You're dad's a cross dresser too," I stopped giggling and looked at her father with my eyes wide, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, I have no problems with—"

"It's fine Mimi-chan," He laughed "That was funny. Don't ya' think so Haruhi?"

Haruhi giggled and gave me a 'thumbs up'. "She's in the Host club with me dad."

"Oh really? But the host club is for boys isn't it? And you don't pretend to be a boy because what you did with that uniform is KAWAII!" he squealed looking at my adjustments. Haruhi and I told him about the day, we talked until I had decided it was time for leave, Kai would be worried sick.

"See you tomorrow morning!" I yelled behind me as I walked out of the door. Getting into my house I walked into an angry Kai.

"Where were you?! It does NOT take this long to walk home." He towered over me as I walked up to my room.

"I went to my friend Haruhi's house chill."

"Haruhi?! Haruhi Fujioka?!" He yelled in fury.

"Yes! Haruhi Fujioka! What. Is there a problem with that?!" I snapped back, putting my guitar on my bed.

"Of course that's a problem! He is a part of that stupid host club I heard about! They make girls fall in love with them and stuff, ugh! It's so stupid. They really piss me off." He said letting his hair fall into his eyes.

"Kai, the host club guys are great." I said in their defense.

"Did you already fall in love with that Haruhi kid?!" He was really angry.

"Me?!" I laughed loudly. "No! I'm part of the host club now too! I am going to host guys though."

"What?!" He screamed in absolute horror. I flinched and threw my hands to my ears. I felt his hands take me by the shoulders and he shook me roughly "Mimi Shidoku! You are not going to host... BOYS! You can't!"

"Says who?!" I yelled back, knocking his hand off me.

"Says me." His tone was scary.

"You're not my dad. You can't tell me what I can or cannot do." I said, my tone in finality. I saw Kai's eyes start to water and I sighed, "You always do this Kai. Every time I get a friend that is guy, or in this case _guys_ as my friends, you flip out, and you start to cry because you get so angry. Just because you're scared that I'll get hurt doesn't mean that I will."

"I'm sorry, it's just… you're like a daughter to me Mimi, you know that." He smiled wiping his tear.

"And you're _like_ a dad to me. You _have_ to let me go, just like every father has to let his daughter go someday." I said hugging him.

"I understand." He smiled, hugging me back. "But I still don't like that Haruhi kid, there is something about him that is… it's not normal. Oh well, I'll deal with it."

I laughed as he exited my room. "You have no idea how unnatural _she_ is." I mumbled as I took out my guitar and kissed the neck. My fingers played a soft medley, happy to be finally playing it.

Music brought me to them.

_**End of **_**VOLUME ONE**_** there will be so much more xP so don't worry. Many volumes left. Mimi isn't done at the host club yet. I'm already writing the first chapter of Volume two. REVIEW OR YOU GET **_**NO VOLUME TWO**_**.**_


	4. End of Volume 1

_Heyy That was the end of Volume 1!_

_I **WILL**be making more volumes :)_

_**Mimi: **I'm not done here yet! You guys didn't even find out who I like! Well, I dont even know who I like... **/sigh/** It's between two people right know. BUT you'll have to figure that out on your own. **/laughs/**_

_**Autumn: I** would love to know Mimi! That would be nice since I'm writing you!_

_**Mimi: **Who am I supposed like Autumn?! Him? or **Him?**_

_**Autumn:** We are going to tourture the fans. We have to wait and see, I think I know who know who you like, you're just not telling me. **/frowns/**_

_**Mimi: **Yeah... you're right. **/Smirks/** But you'll have to wait, and keep writing._

_**Autumn: /sigh/** You're so difficult._

_**Mimi: **That's why you love me, and made me this way **/smile/** _

_**Autumn:** True xP On to the next Volume. I wil update very very soon :) I'm on a roll._

_-Autumn Cullen :)_


End file.
